Outlaw's Justice
by j.Paynter
Summary: Caved in to peer pressure to find the challange of adapting Robin Hood to the 21st Century at high school. Robin is bent on justice and the Sheriff and Gisborne snr are corrupting the town, mainly Richard King's industry. See any parallels?
1. An unwanted partnership

The core members of Robin Hood gang with some of the lesser known; Will Stutley, David Doncaster ect

_

* * *

_

_Buzz, buzz._ The red headed girl in the bed threw an ungainly arm at the offending alarm clock but missed.

"Marian Fitzwalter hurry up!" Her mother shouted up the stairs.

"I donwanna…" mumbled Marian as she finally rolled out of bed. Weekday mornings were never her highpoints.

She was still thinking muzzy thoughts as she strolled into school munching a bit of toast. Because her father was executive in the Monarch corporation, which practically owned most of the shire, and because the Fitzwalter's lived in the wealthy district Marian attended Nottingham High. Most of the other children who frequented the school were from other likewise well off families, although over the recent years due to government pressure a handful of scholarships had been awarded to less financially advantageous persons. These persons were generally made to feel the difference between upper class and lower class in an almost medieval fashion.

"Marian," greeted Elizabeth with a cheerful grin.

"Mornin'," yawned Marian.

"Guess what Robert did this morning?" Elizabeth said with an evil grin.

Marian rolled her eyes; Elizabeth was obsessed with the High school's residential bad boy from the wrong-side-of-the-tracks.

"He painted Guy's locker hot pink and added a framed photo of the Head," Elizabeth giggled.

"Well that showed intelligence," Marian commented dryly.

"He'll be suspended again for this," Elizabeth gossiped heedlessly as the two girls made their way to homeroom.

Geography later that day proved Elizabeth wrong.

"Right class," Professor Christini announced with enthusiasm. "As global warming is becoming a more pressing concern, your assessment will be on any aspect of that issue that you wish to explore. It will be a group assignment and I have your partners here," she paused at the murmurs of dissent from the class and merely raised her eyebrows. "Your partners here: Scarlet with Gisborne, Huntingdon with Fitzwalter, Howard with Edwards…."

Marian groaned; Robert Huntingdon was not a reliable partner. She would never get anything done with that dunce which was quite evident when he was clearly absent from the class. She turned to her computer as Prof Christini finished the conditions of the assessment and tapped aggressively on the keyboard.

"What'd it do to you?"

Marian turned around fast at the soft deep tenor beside her. Sitting there large as life where he had not been a moment before was Robert Huntingdon.

"How did you…?" Marian murmured then halted as she glanced at the open window behind him. "Did you just climb _into _class?" She asked incredulous, and had the mystified satisfaction of seeing Robert look sheepish.

"Helen threatened to fail me if I missed another Geography lesson and I can't afford to lose the credit," he said quietly. Marian wondered for a brief moment who Helen was.

"Robert, so kind of you to join us!"

"My most deepest apologies Helen, I would have been here sooner only…"

"Later Huntingdon, see me after class."

"You call the Professor, Helen?" Marian asked quietly.

"She calls me Robert."

Marian shook her head at Robert's reasoning.

"So," Robert said robbing his hands together in anticipation. "A geography assignment sounds like fun."

As class filtered out after the lesson Marian was the last, having to pack the contents of her entire pencil case that Robert had managed to fidget out during the half lesson he had been present. As such she was privy to a rather interesting student teacher discussion.

"So Robin, pleased though I am that you took me seriously enough to climb through a window to get to my class do you have any reason in particular for being late?"

"I'm sorry Helen, the Headmaster and I had a few…things…to discuss prior to this lesson."

"Ahh yes, a locker perhaps?"

"I was only paying him back. The amount of times I've heard that the paint was peeling…"

"Understood Robin," Helen Christini's glasses slipped to the end of her nose as she nodded giving her a grandmotherly look. "Anything else?"

Robin paused briefly looking at his feet. "Stutley's starting this semester."

"William? In second year?"

"Yeah, keep an eye out for him?"

"Always Robin." Marian heard the teacher promise as she let the door close behind her.

Lunch was its usual excitement. Elizabeth grabbed Marian's arm as soon as she stepped out of the classroom. "Come on! There's a fight."

"Oh goody," Marian grumbled as she was pulled through a ring of children to where Guy was laying into a small second grader.

"Hey come on," she said loudly. "He's a kid."

"He cheeked me," Guy snarled breathlessly.

"Really?" the new voice was lathered with disdain and sarcasm. Marian and Guy looked up to see Robin having moved to the front. He stood straight with his arms crossed and Marian realised how small he was. He was taller than her but at least a head shorter than Guy. He was broader in the shoulders though, and it was his jade green eyes that seemed to hold more power. They were experienced and glared at Guy under hooded lids.

"And you found it necessary to defend your honour? Against a twelve year old? How gallant of you."

Already the circle was dispersing. The other children seemed cowed by Robert's very presence. As Guy stood in stunned uncertainty Robert knelt down and helped the kid to his feet.

"I heard he killed a man," someone whispered behind Guy.

"Is that right?" Gisborne said sarcastically. "Murders go to gaol, Huntingdon." He jeered.

"No they don't," Robert said quietly as he slowly rose to his feet and met Guy's gaze calmly. "_Caught_ murders go to gaol."

Guy's face paled dramatically which would have been amusing under different circumstances to Marian, however, as Robert was turning away, pushing the little boy in front of him, he called over his shoulder. "Your place tonight, Marian, at five?"


	2. Your place at five

Marian was in her room at her computer when she heard her mother arrive but she didn't move until she heard her mother laugh in reply to a deeper tenor. Puzzled Marian emerged barefoot down the stairs bending at the waist to peer into the kitchen. She saw a thatch of familiar brown hair standing at her kitchen counter. Mystified she descended further only to be baffled by the ensuing conversation.

"…Marian does prefer the tomato based pastas but whenever I feel a little creative I do like to try a seafood mix." Her mother was saying.

Robert was unpacking bottles of sauce from the grocery bags. "I'd like to get creative only there's David, he's five and already a staunch vegetarian, which makes things complicated. Pasta is about the only dish I can really make for him and I throw everything in; eggplant, capsicum, spinach…anything we have lying around really. It's good at cleaning the cupboards out."

Her mother smiled as she took the bottles from him. "I'm happy we have Marian now, she's hardly fussy. Have you tried a fettuccini pasta with pesto?..."

"Mum?" Marian interrupted. Things were getting a little too weird for her. Rumoured murderer, resident bad-boy Robert Huntingdon was in _her _kitchen, helping her mother _unpack groceries_ while trading _cooking _tips.

"Marian," her mother said happily looking up. "Hi darling, I was wondering where you got to."

"Yeah, well Robert and I, we have an assessment to do…"

"Right, to work," Robert said starting towards Marian. She heard him turn back at the stairs and call back to her mother. "Thank you, Jane. I'll try that pesto pasta, can I pick up the recipe on my way out?"

"Oh of course, I'll have it ready for you."

Marian turned on him when they entered her room to find him surveying his surroundings.

"Nice," he said.

"Don't ever do that," Marian stated.

"What?"

"Get all chummy with my mum. It's just weird."

"Who Jane? She seems nice."

"Yes Jane! It's like your flirting with my mum!"

"We were just trading cooking tips miss fussy."

"Exactly!" Marian was feeling frustrated and confused and was venting it on a seemingly unaffected Robert. "Can't you trade cooking tips with your own mum."

Robert smiled slightly, condescendingly and Marian was about to shout at him when he said, "I never knew my mum. She died when I was born."

"Oh…" that stopped Marian in her tracks. She thought she knew Robert, but when she thought about it although they had been going to the same school together for the last five years she realised she didn't really know him.

"Well sorr…" she began but he interrupted her.

"S'alright," he said with a wonky smile. "I never knew her. Sometimes I think what she would be like but," he shrugged at this seemingly unfair but unavoidable conclusion to reality. "So…this assignment, are we doing pollution per capita or by percentage?"

Over the next hour Marian was surprised at Robert. He was smart and quick with a sense of humour. Not for one moment did Marian believe that she would be disadvantaged with Robert as her partner. He said some surprising things that revealed a complex and intriguing character and listened to what she had to say. By the end of the hour they were well on their way in their assignment and also knew a great deal about the other's tastes in music, books, movies…

"How about we try the pollution production by percentage of population?" Robert said leaning over to get a closer look at the graph on the computer. "We could…_oh shoot_!" He stood up fast and checked his wristwatch which was well worn. "Damn! I gotta go I'm already late. See you tomorrow, same time?" He was already out the door and on the stairs. Marian heard him say goodbye to her mother then she saw his familiar frame jogging down the street.


	3. An unusual threat and an overreaction

"So how did your date with Huntingdon go?" Elizabeth asked the next day at school.

"It wasn't a date Liz."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"It was interesting…" Marian didn't know whether to impart her newfound knowledge about the not-so-bad-boy when a scuffle claimed their attention.

"I only suggested we try it my way," shouted William Scarlet at Guy's general vicinity.

"Like hell, it was a crap idea…"

"Well this should be good," Elizabeth whispered to Marian. "Christini should never have put them together."

"Why you…!" Scarlet advanced on the taller dark haired boy, his intent clear.

"Will!" A different voice broke in. Although it was said quietly the warning tone halted William in his tracks and he turned towards the speaker: Robert Huntingdon.

He glanced at Will who took a step back so that Guy and Robert had the centre stage.

"Listening to your mother are you Scarlet?" Guy taunted. The next second there was a loud crash as Robert, with surprising strength, forced the taller boy up against the wall. As he struggled for breath Robert snarled quietly, "Now listen very carefully, I've got a message for your good for nothing father; back off!"

"What?" Guy choked.

"I said 'back off'. Tell him Huntingdon knows about him and the Sheriff so if he doesn't want the proverbial hitting the fan then he'll do what I ask; _back off!_ Or else…" The threat was entirely out of place in the playground but Robert's imposing figure lent it conviction. There was no doubt that Robert was pissed off at Gisborne senior.

He stepped back and let Guy slide to the ground. Taking Scarlet's shoulder he pushed the other teenager out of the circle and away.

"What the hell was that about?" Elizabeth asked Marian wide-eyed.

That evening with Robert sitting beside her, his face painted an eerie colour by the computer screen Marian asked the same question.

Robert sighed, sitting back in the seat and rubbing his face with his hand. "Gisborne senior is a traitorous ratbag only concerned with making a quick buck." He announced. "I've got nothing against Guy personally, I reckon I could get on well with that self centred bullying prick."

Marian rolled her eyes at his attempt at levity.

"Okay, okay. Gisborne runs a branch of the Monarch corporation, a branch my father ran so I can say with ease that I know my way around that area. There's been some funny stuff going on with the accounts, the businesses and the people attached with that branch. All the workers from my father's days have been fired and all these new people brought in. Then there's Gisborne's work ethic…"

"What…?" Marian asked.

"He ruins businesses so that he can buy them out at a cheaper price. I've had six jobs in the last year because of him."

"But that's not legal is it?"

"Marian, how naïve are you?" Robert asked with exasperation. Marian gave him a bewildered look.

"Gisborne's the lackey of the Sheriff."

"Sheriff?"

"The Sergeant of the police department in Nottingham. The only reason Gisborne has any standing is because the Sheriff has him in his back pocket. Justice doesn't exist in Nottingham, things are run to the rule of the Sheriff, surely you've noticed?"

"No…I…"

A car rolled into the carport and someone got out. Robert got to his feet quickly.

"It's alright, it's just my dad," Marian said.

"Exactly," Robert replied. "I've got to go."

He timed his descent wrong, however, and as he reached the bottom of the stairs Edward Fitzwalter entered the house. He had the mail in his hand and only looked up distractedly.

"Oh, hello Marian…" he said then his gaze sharpened on the boy who had taken a step into the shadows. "What are _you_ doing here? Get out of my house."

"Mr Fitzwalter, sir," Robert said deferentially but his face was set in defiance.

"Dad, we're just doing a geography assignment," Marian said, confused. A strained tension had descended on the room.

"I don't care," Edward bit out. "I want this…_this criminal_ out of my house."

"Dad…" Marian began but was interrupted by Robert.

"Sir," he said again and turned to walk out the door. Jane Fitzwalter had come to see what the fuss was about and was looking at her husband in confusion. Robert reached the door and turned. Seeing Marian still watching him he winked at her then he was gone.

"What was that about?" her mother asked quietly.

Edward glared at the mail in his hand for a second. "I will not have Robert Huntingdon in this house. It is…too much…" With that enigmatic answer he disappeared up the stairs and Marian was left looking at her mother.

"Robert Huntingdon?" her mother repeated. "Oh that poor boy."

"Mum?" Marian asked. "You know Robert?"

"Of course, it was all so long ago but it was over all the newspapers. Come sit in the kitchen and I'll tell you."


	4. The past and present

Jane Fitzwalter did what she always did when she felt nervous; she washed dishes. Marian seated herself at the bench and watched her mother.

"George Huntingdon worked with your father at the Monarch industry," Jane began. "They were friends, we often used to go visit him and Robert when you where young. You used to love playing in their tree house, I couldn't tare you away. The mischief you two got up to you wouldn't believe."

"How come I don't remember this?" Marian asked.

"You were only little; four or five. Then George got into this deal. He was convinced that someone was cheating Richard King by using the corporation as a front for black money or something like that. Anyway he tried to uncover this…nothing and he ruined himself and part of the company. Richard had no choice but to let him go and your father had to fix the damage he did to the Monarch Corporation." Jane put away the dish she had been fiercely drying and sat down at the table across from her daughter, twisting the dish towel in distress.

"Anyway, about four years ago George came back out of the woodwork claiming he had information about those who were supposedly undermining Richard King. He lost everything, his family lands which he had mortgaged, his retirement. So he killed himself."

Marian stared in disbelief.

"I believe Robert was the one who found him. That poor boy, how could you live with that?"

"So Robert's an orphan?" Marian asked. She had never thought about Robert's home life before.

"I guess so, I don't really know what happened to him after that. It's remarkable that he even managed to stay at that school. And he was so nice the other day."

Marian smiled, "well he doesn't really remember his mother so he kind of adopted you."

Jane laughed at that.

"But that doesn't explain why Dad's so against him," Marian said.

"That I don't know, honey," Jane said getting to her feet again. "You'll have to ask him that."

Marian was thinking over this story the next day at lunchtime while she watched Robert.

"Stalking him now, are we?" Elizabeth asked sitting down beside her.

"Do you really _know_ him?" Marian asked absentmindedly.

"No," Elizabeth sighed in mock regret. "He is the only boy out of our year that I haven't slept with…"

"Lizbeth!" Marian cried shoving her friend.

"Look if you want to know just ask him. I'm sure he would impart anything to you Marian," Elizabeth said confidently.

Marian didn't take her friend seriously, however, moments later she found herself having drifted over to where the outcast sat quietly by himself at the table.

"Hey Maz," Robert said looking up from staring into space.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about the other day."

"Meh, don't bother," Robert said. "Happens all the time." He added with a wry smile.

Marian sat down and grinned nervously. "We still have to finish this assignment. I've got the rough copy so I could just cobble it together and…"

"No," Robert interrupted. "I couldn't let you do that. Look, the library's open after school today. Why don't we just go there after school and finish it?"

"Yeah, that'd be better," Marian agreed. The silence grew and Marian was about to ask about Robert's past when the small boy Guy had been beating up the other day walked up to the table and sat next to Robert.

"Hey Robin," the little boy said quietly opening a book, _Oliver Twist_ Marian saw.

"Hey Stutley, how's things going?" Robin asked fiddling in his school bag that was lying on the table, it was old and patched in several places.

"Okay I guess, mathematics sucks though."

"I told you, go for an easier subject Mr Toughstuff."

"Yeah yeah…"

Marian watched the comfortable banter with a smile. Robin gestured to her with his chin. "Marian this is Will Stutley, Stutley Marian."

Stutley raised his fair head and unleashed a dazzling smile, "Yeah, the girl from the other day."

Marian blushed slightly when she recalled her ineffective effort at standing up to Guy. She was distracted from these thoughts when Robin found what he was looking for in his bag with a grunt. He pulled out his packed lunch and handed it to the fair headed kid who took it with a small look of gratitude.

"Thanks Robin."

"S'right squirt. So, Marian," Marian looked straight across into jade green eyes. "See you after school at the library?"

Marian realised she was being politely excused and replied with a smile and a nod getting up from the table.

"So what do you know?" Asked Elizabeth when she returned. They both looked over to where the two figures were sitting.

Marian simply shrugged. "Less then I did before."

"Oh well, come out tonight? It should be fun."

It was raining when school finished. Marian darted into the library breathless and brushing down her clothes as she looked around trying to spot Robin. She heard a squeal and a little girl with black pigtails came pelting into the library with Robin trailing behind carrying a worn pink backpack like any harassed parent. He was smiling though as the little girl turned on him.

"I win," she announced breathless.

"You cheated," Robin said.

"I still win," the little girl announced. Then looked around herself. "Help me find a book?" She asked eagerly.

"I have to do some study Sarah," Robin said looking around too. He spotted Marian and nodded in her direction but took the little girl towards the counter. "Mrs G?"

The stern faced librarian looked up and smiled at the two figures in front of her.

"Hello Robin, Sarah, what can I do for you?"

"Help me find a book?" the little girl asked again.

Robin smiled apologetically. It seemed more charm was not necessary as the librarian immediately set down her work and took the little girl's proffered hand. The two set off towards the picture books as Robin came strolling towards Marian.

"Sorry," he explained lifting up the pink bag. "Babysitting duty."

"She seems nice," Marian gestured with her chin.

"She is most of the time," Robin said looking back the way they had gone. "So…let's finish this brute once and for all."

After half an hour when most of the assignment had been finished Sarah came wandering back into their midst and sat on a chair next to Robin. She had a fairytale book clutched in her hand.

"Read to me?" she asked shyly to Robin who was bent over a piece of paper hurriedly scribbling a false bibliography.

"Not right now Sarah, what's the word look like?"

It must have been a common ritual as the little girl looked at the word giving her difficulty and mouthed it out, "Cumm…it…"

"What?" Robin looked up in confusion.

Marian edged sideways to see the offending word, "community."

Robin got to his feet and ruffled the girl's pigtails as he went in search of a book that he had used and forgot to record.

"Does he read to you a lot?" Marian asked out of curiosity.

Sarah looked up with not so innocent eyes.

"Robin and the gang are great. Much reads to me the most. I wish they had been my parents…they actually care." She said.

"Robin and the gang?" Marian asked shocked.

"Yeah, at Sherwood. It's like a real family that you see on TV, better than when mum and dad always yelled at each other anyway." She looked around for Robin then dropped her voice. "'cept that Robin makes us do chores."

"The curse that will ultimately kill you I'm sure Sarah," Robin said appearing from behind a bookcase.

Sarah yipped in surprise and dropped her book.

"Have you checked your book out?" he asked dropping into his seat. "If you take it home I bet Much will read it to you."

"Okay," Sarah said happily bouncing off her seat and skipping over to the counter.

"Her father ran out on the family and her mum overdosed," Robin said quietly not looking up from his work.

"Poor girl," Marian said sadly looking at the happy child.

Robin packed his pen and picked up his school bag.

"No, she's one of the lucky ones." He said as he left.


	5. Night Out

The rain had stopped by the time Marian and Elizabeth arrived at the nightclub. She was surprised to see Guy and his friends as they fought their way through the door. He was dressed in designer jeans and a black shirt that gave him a roguish look and highlighted his dark features.

"Hey, you look nice," he said.

Marian looked down at her plaid skirt and black top, she had made an effort for once.

"Here let me buy you a drink," Guy said. That's when it all started going to hell, really.

Marian remembered vague things from that night and most of them made her wince. She remembered dancing with Elizabeth till sweat ran down her sides, she remembered snogging Guy with harnessed ferocity, she remembered looking for the girl's bathroom, but she lost count of the drinks she had.

The last thing she vaguely remembered of the nightclub was lying in the cold out behind in a back alley because she hadn't found the toilets. The ground was wet and reflecting the neon lights from above the door and she could hear voices:

"…just leave her it's her own fault…"

"Come on John….haven't ever gone on a bender…?"

"Fine…take her home…"

Cold gentle hands felt her forehead and lifted her up off the ground. Then everything faded into blackness.

She awoke to a bubble of nausea, a thumping head and heavy limbs. She groaned and rolled over to vomit. Someone placed a rubbish bin in front of her and held back her hair with cool hands. Marian groaned again and collapsed back into bed. She remembered insubstantial things of that part of the night; her nurse's wonderfully cold hands that gently held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. She awoke once in a bathroom of sorts, sitting on the bench while someone washed her face with a soft cool cloth.

When she finally woke to full consciousness she realised her throat was dry and sore. Her head still hurt but the thousand bongo drums from the previous night had vanished. Someone was snoring. As Marian rolled over she realised the bed wasn't hers, it was smaller and harder. Facing the room she was afforded an unhindered view, the culprit belonged to a small tuffet of blonde hair that poked out of the cocoon of blankets on the other side. He gave another snore and his head disappeared completely.

Between the two beds in the tiny bare room lay Robin. He was on a sort of mattress, one arm supporting his head and the other lay across his stomach. He looked peaceful and happy although, as Marian watched, he began to fidget and worry lines creased his brow. With a startling suddenness that marks most nightmares his eyes snapped open as his body jerked sideways.

He stared at Marian for a second in confusion then dawning realisation. He rubbed his eyes with a hand and sat up.

"How're you feeling?" he whispered.

"Alright," Marian croaked.

Robin leaned across to a cup of water that was sitting at the foot of the bed and handed it to her. The cup had seen better days, maybe it was new two decades ago, but Marian drank it and immediately felt better.

The other boy snored loudly again and Robin looked over at him, shaking his head indulgently.

"If you're feeling better then I'd better get you home. You can call Elizabeth and pretend to your parents that you were at her place and forgot to call last night," he said getting stiffly to his feet. The quickness of his plan suggested this was not the first deception that he had performed on unsuspecting parents.

Marian nodded and started to get slowly out of what she had come to realise was Robin's bed.

The boy in question smiled somewhat smugly and said, "you might want to change first, though."

Marian looked down. She was wearing a baggy brown T-shirt that supported a Jim Bean logo. Somehow she doubted it was a girl's shirt.

"You had vomit on your other one," Robin explained.

"Oh…"

There was a stifled snort from the other side of the room as the boy came to semi wakefulness. "No…donwanna…wanna sleep more 'obin."

"You sleep then Much." On Robin's say so Much simply rolled over and continued snoring.

It was cold and early morning as Robin ushered Marian down the damp stairs. As the heavy doors swung closed behind her she looked up at the weather beaten sign that hung above them: Sherwood.

The clouds were low as Robin lead her confidently down the street and turned left. The neighbourhood was deserted and quiet. There were no cars only some rubbish was blown across the footpath. Robin knew the streets well though and he led her quickly so Marian had to hurry to keep up. Ten minutes later they had reached a derelict phone box on the corner just as it started to rain.

He pushed Marian in then squeezed himself in after her.

"Here, call Elizabeth," he said as he looked out at the torrent that had just been unleashed.

Marian turned to the vandalised phone.

"Robin, there isn't any mouth piece."

"Huh? Oh," Robin turned back to her his eyes going to the phone. "Sorry." Standing on tiptoe he reached up into the confines of the headspace of the phone box and retrieved a mouth piece that had been rewired to a different connection. "Our own personal phone," he said handing it to her in the cramped confines. "Don't bother about paying just dial."

Marian couldn't help but feeling that this wasn't quite legal. "How does it work then?"

Robin's eyes drifted outside the phone box and Marian turned to see a power line directly outside attached to an electronic store. Marian turned back to him with her eyebrows raised.

"Will Scarlet fixed it up, he's good with electronics like that and no one ever realises. If they get a high phone bill they just think one of the employees has been gasbagging on shift."

"Uhuh," Marian commented but she turned back and called Elizabeth trying not to think about the leap of faith Robin had just taken in trusting her.

After a while Elizabeth picked up. "Ello," she said muzzily.

"Liz?"

"Marian?"

"Yeah, look I didn't get home last night. If my parents call just say I was at yours."

"Mhmm," Elizabeth mumbled still clearly half asleep. "Great night wasn't it." She commented then Marian was listening to a dial tone. She realised Robin was dripping on her.

"Right that's done," she said handing back the phone and Robin restored it to its hiding spot.

"Well," Robin said turning back to look at the rain, his arm inadvertently brushing Marian. "I didn't bring an umbrella." He smiled at her guiltily then took off his cap and put it on Marian. "It's not much…" he said then he was out of the phone box before she could comment.

He led her right to the corner of her street then stopped. He looked like he had dived into a pool, his hair plastered to his forehead and the rain running rivulets down his face.

"This is as far as I go," he said.

"Oh, Robin," she called shyly as he turned away. "Thanks."

He smiled, waved and walked back the way they had come. It was only when he disappeared that she realised she was still wearing his hat.


	6. The gang and the archer

As she climbed the stairs she was sure someone was watching her. It had taken her ages to find the place and still more to pluck up her courage. It hadn't been listed under orphanages and there was no telephone number. Finally she had looked up 'Sherwood' and had come up with 'Sherwood homeless Shelter.' Now she was standing outside the stained door and telling herself to knock.

A little boy with dark hair opened the door a crack.

"Hi, is Robin in?" Marian asked. The little boy just shook his head.

"You Marian?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Marian replied wondering what the rest of these people knew about her. Had they seen last nights performance? The door opened wider, however, and the boy disappeared. Marian followed.

She found herself in a large room that backed into a kitchen. The snorer, Much, was seated at a table with Will Stutley arguing loudly that six times six was indeed thirty-six. Stutley recognised her and waved but continued his argument.

Will Scarlet was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables. Every now and then he would brush against the dark skinned woman who was stirring a large bubbling pot. He looked up, knife in hand as the little boy who had opened the door sat down in front of the TV where Sarah was engrossed in a cartoon.

"Hey Marian!" he called, a smile lighting his face and Marian felt immediately at ease.

"Hey Will."

"Oh, Marian this is Safya, she's doing medicine in London." He said of the woman by his side with a beaming smile.

"Scarlet just can't help bragging about his girl, he's _so _proud." Much gushed from his seat.

Scarlet blushed and through a piece of carrot at Much. Stutley was laughing.

"Men," Safya said. Her accent was exotic but her tone was conspiratorial, immediately accepting Marian into her confidence.

"What can we do for you Marian?" Scarlet asked, turning serious.

"I was looking for Robin," Marian said. The use of Robert's nickname was not lost on them.

"He's not in at the moment," Scarlet said.

"I just wanted to say thanks and return this," she flapped Robin's cap in emphasis.

Scarlet smiled at her again but returned to cooking. Marian sat down at the table and looked around. The place had the look of being held together with string and staples, although it did appear as though someone had made an effort to create a homey atmosphere. At least Marian didn't feel like she wanted to get out of there as soon as she had entered.

"So…you all live here?" Marian asked hesitantly, unsure whether it was a welcome subject.

Will shrugged. "It's better than most places."

"So those of you that are here are…?"

"Orphans or runaways," Will shrugged again. "My dad was a real mean drunk so I split. Robin's good, he gets most kids off the street and this place runs smoother than most orphanages."

"Surely its government run?" Marian asked. She was somewhat appalled at the clear lack of money the place showed.

"Government?" Will snorted. Safya glanced at him sideways. "Katy Hayes drops by every year to see that we haven't turned Lord of the Flies but apart from that we don't exist. It's Robin who keeps the place running. We all have jobs, those of us that can work and…" he broke off on his rant and glanced around self conscious. Marian realised that everyone else had stopped talking and were listening to the conversation. A tension stretched the silence after Will finished speaking.

"You steal it," Marian stated filling the silence with her knowledge. She had, after all, heard the rumours. She didn't say it accusingly but rather matter-of-factly.

"Robin calls it our tax beneficiaries," the boy who opened the door piped up.

"Thanks David," said Much warningly.

"He does, robbing from the rich to give to the poor."

"David!"

"So that's you is it?" Marian asked out of curiosity.

Will looked uncomfortable. "It's not just us. With the Gisborne and the Sheriff on the loose it's getting worse out there. People need our help and if the community won't see the corruption then we'll deal out our own justice."

"You make it sound like it's a war," Marian said.

"It is a war," said a gruff voice. A giant of a man entered the room. He was tall and broad with a short beard. He wouldn't have looked out of place at a bikers bar. When he sat down opposite Marian she realised that he was only a few years older than her.

"We just fight what other people don't want to see. What is she doing here?"

It was odd, Marian thought, to be addressed and dismissed in one breath.

"She's looking for Robin, John." Said Safya blandly.

"He's not here." John said bluntly. "So you might as well leave."

"John!" Scarlet reprimanded.

"It's okay," Marian said getting to her feet. "I can see I've overstayed my welcome." She put the cap on the table.

"See you at school Will," she said. Looking directly at John she added, "It's been really nice meeting you all."

As she left she realised how late she had left it. Dusk was darkening as she made her way down the labyrinth of roads. Taking a shortcut beside the mall she realised that she had walked into a dead end. Sighing she turned to back track only to find that two burly men had followed her in and were blocking the exit. Marian's eyes took in the knife in the hand of one and gulped.

"Well, well Missy. Not lost are ya?" He smirked.

Marian didn't say anything, only backed up a step. Looking at the first guy she didn't see the second one until it was too late. He grabbed her arm trying to feel in her pockets for a wallet and not being to scrupulous where his hands drifted.

"Hey, get _off _me you filthy bast…"

"Now, now missy that's not ladylike language."

"I'll give you ladylike…" Marian spat apoplectically trying to kick him.

_Thwack._

The man holding Marian released his grip as he was jerked back. An arrow had pierced his shirt sleeve at a near impossible angle, its velocity causing the mugger to take a few steps back as it ripped through the fabric. Almost immediately another arrow skittered across the ground between his feet. A clear warning.

"I'd back up if I were you," said a deadly voice. "Next time may be a little too close for comfort if you take my meaning." A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows; his imposing figure was accentuated by the fact he held at the ready a large black, fibreglass archery bow.

The man with the knife took a step forward only to have his knife spin out of his hand as an arrow struck it. His fingers numbed and shocked at the ferocity and capability of this new opponent he took off, his compatriot following close behind.

"You alright Maz?" the hooded man asked lowering his bow.

"Robin?" Marian said shocked. And indeed it was, smiling flirtatiously he winked at her as he turned around to where he had dropped a bag. With quick sure movements he packed his bow away and turned back to her, taking her arm he led her out of the ally and back down the road.

"So what you doing in my part of town, flattered though I am that you are getting to know the neighbours?" He asked eventually.

"I came to thank you," Marian said torn between exasperation at his levity and gratitude at being rescued. "And return your hat."

"Ahh my favourite cap, thank you. I lose my hats all the time, it's nice to have one come back."

"Well if you keep putting them on the heads of girls then its more than you deserve," Marian commented snarkily. "What was that back there anyway?"

"What? Me saving your arse?"

"Yeah, you saving my arse. You shoot?"

Robin was smiling smugly and Marian had a sudden desire to slap him.

"Archery Maz," he said patronisingly. "I like archery. I was practicing when I heard you playing with your friends."

"You're…" she hesitated hoping not to bolster his ego. "You're quite good."

He chuckled at that. Gesturing to the bag on his shoulder he said, "My dad bought me this ages ago. He knew I was interested. I wanted to compete in the Olympics, I know I'm that good but," he shrugged. "Now I just practice because it's soothing. It reminds me of dad, really. It puts things into perspective somehow."

Marian smiled. "I thought you were going to hit me?"

Robin laughed at the idea. "Have you no faith Marian? Please, I'm Robin Hood."


	7. The heist

The gossip was all over the schoolyard. The other students knew it was true, the teachers even had a fair idea as to the validity of the rumour. The only two people who were stubbornly unaware were the two people that the rumour included. According to everyone but them; Marian and Robert were dating.

This rumour was given conviction when Marian entered the yard at lunchtime and immediately sat next to Robin. She adamantly told Elizabeth, nearly every time she saw her, that Robin and her were _just friends_ nothing else.

Marian was happily enjoying her new friendships, with Robin had come a closer acquaintance with Williams Stutley and Scarlet. Lunchtimes were becoming enjoyable when she could laugh and joke and listen to their escapades. And escapades there were several. It seemed that with Robin's trust came the trust of the entire gang and Marian finally understood why her father had so reacted to Robin being in her house.

Robbery was second nature to these boys, even little twelve-year-old Stutley, but they were also strong on morals and principles. The Monarch Corporation was a favourite target of theirs, specifically Gisborne's branch of the company. Robin and the gang had never been implicated, although suspected, because mostly the burglaries went unreported.

"But why not report them?" Marian asked.

Robin snorted. "Firstly, if any part of the corporation was to admit at being robbed at least once then people would think twice before investing their money. Who would invest in a company who had been robbed not once but…well…several times allegedly by teenagers?"

"That's just not right," Scarlet shook his head mockingly.

"Secondly, Gisborne has…let's call it 'not quite kosher' money. He doesn't want to admit he has more money then he is supposed to have, wouldn't want to raise too many questions.

"And lastly, and this is personally my favourite; the Sheriff."

"The Sheriff?"

"The Chief of Police cannot prove teenagers are committing robberies."

Stutley clapped his hand on the table like a Judge making a decision. "Blimey, that's it!"

Scarlet disagreed and explained more seriously to Marian, "The Sheriff wants us for himself. He knows that we know about his back deals, and he knows that we know he knows."

"Convoluted much?" Marian asked lightening the mood. The others chuckled.

"But seriously," Robin said. "It's their relationship I don't get. Where do they fit in with each other? The Sheriff holds more power we know this, but is Gisborne the one paying him off? And how did they get together in the first place?"

"Over brunch?" Scarlet suggested. "Why does it matter Rob?"

"Ahhh…I might have all the answers to your questions," Marian said surprising them.

"You know how to get four out of the root of twenty-six over two times two to the power of eight?" Stutley asked. The other three looked at him. He shrugged, "Calculus."

"No…it's John."

"John?"

"John King?!" Robin said in dawning enlightenment. "Blimey, is it really that simple?"

"I don't know," Scarlet said. "How can that be simple?"

Marian cut across them eager to impart her information. "That's not all, John's coming to Nottingham. He called an 'executive' meeting. My dad was complaining about not being included. It's only a secluded selection of 'high ups'."

"Interesting," Robin mused.

"Oh no," Scarlet said. "I've seen 'interesting' before and it was not good."

Robin's smile was growing.

"I've got an idea," he said. "Maz could you get the info on when John arrives?"

"Sure."

* * *

"…and next up John King arrives in Nottingham to a remarkable welcome. His car was mobbed by angry citizens as he arrived to conduct a meeting of the highly prestigious Monarch Corporation. Although a police escort was provided they seemed ineffectual in the dispersion of the unhappy crowds…" The News station showed a car being buffeted by the sheer weight of numbers. Many people were holding banners and were using them like clubs.

"I'm a little glad I won't be attending that meeting," Edward Fitzwalter said as he watched the program over his daughter's head. "They'll have extra security for sure now. It'll take twice as long to get in and over with."

Marian grinned knowingly. Whatever the boys were up to it should be interesting.

"The only thing I don't understand is how they knew he was coming. It was all top secret." Edward mused.

"Oh you know the media dad," Marian said feeling a little guilty. "Make leaks look like fountains."

* * *

"So, how did you do it?" Marian asked. The three boys were stretched out dozing in the sunshine on the grass.

"Do what?" Scarlet asked without opening his eyes.

"Whatever it is that you did."

"Now Maz, why would you suspect that we did anything?" Robin asked opening one eye lazily.

"Well?" She sat down waiting.

"We pinched John's entire stash," Stutley said sitting up. "Straight from his own personal safe."

"Ouch," Marian commented. "That would have hurt. How did you manage _that_?"

"There's no faith…" Robin muttered, still flat on his back.

"It was Allan really," Scarlet said.

"Allan?"

"Yeah, best pickpocket this side of…well…this side of the hemisphere really." Stutley said proudly. "Robin found him."

"I get this feeling that Robin's got a thing for strays," Marian commented dryly, trying to get a rise out of the inert figure.

"The lil' brat stole my watch," he commented, unaffected. He lifted the mentioned object. "It was my dad's so naturally I wanted it back."

"Arrogant prick thought he knew the back streets better than us," Scarlet said reminiscently. "Gave him a bit of a shock didn't it?"

"Mmmmm…been irreplaceable ever since," Robin said.

"So Allan broke in and carted the entire haul off by himself?" Marian surmised. "Fat lot of good you all were."

"Allan got the code, don't ask me how. Probably picked John's pocket."

"Probably chatted up John's secretary," Robin muttered.

"Anyway," Stutley continued. "There weren't any guards because of the scare yesterday, thanks in large to you. All of them were guarding John's meeting. So Scarlet blacked out the building and we snatched the haul and scarpered out the fire escape."

"It was that easy?" Marian asked.

"Hey!" Scarlet said indignantly. "It was tricky and devious, Okay?"

"This is Nottingham Maz," Robin said lazily, eyes open now. "Not the CIA."

"And they won't catch you?" Marian asked a little anxiously.

"Hardly," snorted Scarlet. "John won't own up to having three times the amount he was supposed to have _and_ it was in cash. Much easier to hide and distribute," he explained in reply to Marian's raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, my father couldn't understand why the exact amount of money wasn't being bandied about. Mind you he doesn't really care since it was John's own money and therefore his failure."

"John not popular?" Robin asked absently.

"Much like you and Guy I imagine."


	8. The retribution

The next day changed Marian's life forever. It _was_ a war and she chose a side.

School was different. Almost immediately upon setting foot in the yard she saw the Williams. They were standing a little aside, their faces a picture of troubled worry. Marian's stomach did a jerk – no Robin.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately. "Where's Robin?"

"He," Scarlet hesitated. "He's sick. So he stayed at home."

"Sick?" Marian asked sceptically. Scarlet nodded and started to turn away but Marian grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her with surprising strength.

"How sick?" She all but snarled.

Scarlet's eyes were comically darting anywhere but at her face.

"Yesterday after work the Sheriff and his lackeys jumped him," Stutley said looking at the ground.

"He's arrested?" Marian asked.

"They didn't have evidence for charges Marian," Scarlet explained.

"So…"

"They beat him up."

"How bad?"

"When we left he was still unconscious."

Still unconscious. _Still unconscious!_ The entire day passed as a blur for Marian. She wondered vaguely what sort of world she was embarking into where the law enforces couldn't even enforce themselves. Was this what had been happening the entire time and she sat out of it, blissfully ignorant?

As the last bell sounded she found herself out front waiting for Stutley and Scarlet.

"I'm coming with you," she announced ready to brook any argument, but there came none. The two boys just nodded and let her lead the entire way.

Much opened the door and there was a hidden anger in his eyes. "He's awake." He announced.

Marian slipped past him and down the corridor. She paused before she went into the room. The door was open and Robin was facing her. She was totally unprepared for what she saw. He resembled a Picasso painting; a myriad of colours ballooned across his face and arms, his lip was split and swollen as well as one of his eyes.

She must have gasped because he opened them and looked at her.

"Hey Maz," he mumbled tiredly. "How 'bout a kiss?"

"Oh, Robin," she whispered sadly and fell to her knees beside his bed. "You stupid, stupid boy."

"Thanks."

"You knew that they'd be out for blood and now look at you. I've seen pummelled meat look better."

"Stop flatterin'," he started but was interrupted by a coughing fit that clearly hurt. She watched him, helpless, with sad eyes.

"Oh Robin," she sighed. Gently she ran her fingers down his jawbone feeling the day's stubble.

There was a slight movement and Marian turned around to see the giant from her last visit. He had been sitting on Much's bed watching Robin. He had an odd expression on his face, sort of resigned acceptance. As he left Marian was surprised that he nodded at her, like an equal. He closed the door on his way out giving them some privacy.

"S'right," he said. "Safya says I'll be up and about in a couple of days."

"Good because then I can kill you."

Anything that Robin might have said was interrupted by a crash out in the kitchen. It sounded like a door had been kicked in.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Someone shouted loudly. "Get out!"

"This is the police we have the right to search…"

"Right my arse, GET OUT!"

"If you do not cooperate…" Glass shattered.

"Great," muttered Robin. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, paused, then sat up.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked pointedly. "You can't get up, you need rest."

"Can't and have to. It seems life won't wait." He leaned heavily on Marian as he stood up revealing bandages that crisscrossed his torso. "Okay," he puffed. "Door."

Slowly he hobbled out of the room and down the corridor. Marian stayed beside him the entire way. The corridor opened to reveal the main room filled with what seemed like all the children in the shelter as well as four or five uniforms. One man stood out from the rest; a squat man with a bald head and a missing canine tooth.

"Sheriff," Robin said by way of greeting. The entire room fell silent instantly.

The man in question didn't seem at all concerned with this overt display of damage that he had inflicted. Instead he smiled, "Robin Hood. Fancy that, we were just looking for you."

"Did you try the back ally where you left me for dead?" Robin asked calmly.

"Left you? Pray enlighten me, has something adverse befallen you?" he asked indifferently.

"You've befallen me, but then I don't suppose there's much we can do about that."

"No, to all criminals there must be the opposing force and it can hardly be justified that they could peacefully coexist."

"I couldn't agree more."

"In that case you will kindly follow me to the station."

"I think on the whole I'd rather not. You see I have been rather savagely assaulted by a member of the community, more than that, a member of the police force and since you have taken the trouble of coming here I would like to press charges." The threat was clear to everyone in the room.

"Those are serious allegations. Do you have any proof to these, rather extravagant claims? A clue: no."

"No really," Robin said conversationally. He hopped over to a seat and sat down. Instead of weakness, however, the action exuded impudence. "I talked to some very interesting people who assured me that while I had been unconscious after being assaulted, and a few would even say to an extent of grievous bodily harm, that some well known members of the Nottingham police force had been the ones kicking my head in. Someone very much like you Sheriff. Now I know the police force in Sheffield would be _very_ interested in these allegations. Don't you think?"

"Who'd believe you, a street rat and a known criminal? No one is going to take _you_ seriously."

"They might take me," Marian stepped forward. Robin's hands jerked as if he would have grabbed her if she had been close enough.

"You?! Another street rat? I don't care if all the prostitutes in Nottingham claimed they spent the night with this one, no one will take them seriously." He measured her up scornfully and laughed.

"I am Marian Fitzwalter, daughter of Edward Fitzwalter, executive to the Monarch Corporation and personal friend to Richard King. Yes, who might listen to _me_? Let me think." She said, her words laced with anger and foreboding.

The children and uniforms were looking at her in the same awe and amazement. Robin looked like he wanted to put his head in his hands.

"I see," the Sheriff said slowly looking between Robin and Marian. "And what are you doing here Miss?"

"Doesn't matter," Robin said quickly standing again. "I'll drop my charges if you drop yours." In lieu of the ultimatum there was a strained silence then the Sheriff simply turned around and stalked out.

* * *

It was late when Marian finally returned home. Walking up the driveway she saw that her father was home. Entering the house she heard her parents raised voices.

"…carrying on like…"

"…she's just…friends…"

Curious she looked in the door as she passed.

"Marian," her father called out sternly. "Come here for a second."

Marian entered her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Her mother was standing along the wall, her arms crossed and facing her husband.

"Yes?"

"I've just had a peculiar visit from the Police Sergeant. He has expressed his concern that you have been consorting with known criminals, please explain." Her father's eyebrows were drawn together in anger.

"Known criminals? Well it would seem that we are both guilty of that dad," Marian said and went on quickly to forestall his comments. "Robin's right, there is no justice out there. I saw the police _beat up_ someone because they were in the way. It's not right out there. People are starving on the streets, businesses are being taken over and the Corporation is being abused, and used and…"

"That's enough Marian. You have betrayed my trust by throwing in your lot with them. I suppose that is how they knew John King was coming, it was you? If that's how it is…"

"It's not," Marian cried, tears in her eyes. "It's not. Cause you sit here doing nothing. John wants to steal from the company, Gisborne's already doing it and Will says…"

"Will says?" Edward asked incredulous.

"Will says that the Sheriff is in on it."

"Sheriff?"

"The Police Sergeant Vasey! I was there today when he threatened Robin. How can you say that that is right? And then you sit here and condemn Robin when he's the only one doing something about it."

"So that's what it's all about. Your infatuation with this boy."

"It's not. It's about how Nottingham is crap and you can't even see."

"You will not see that boy again. This will stop." Her father announced firmly.

"I will!" Marian said defiantly. She was on a roll now. "I will still see him, even though this isn't about him, it's bigger than that. I will see him because I love him, because he _sees_ me. Unlike you dad."

_Smack._

Everyone in the room stood in stunned silence; Marian in grim satisfaction and Edward in confusion fuelled with anger, his hand still raised from where he had slapped his daughter.

"Get out," he whispered.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room and the house. She reached the end of the road before she began to cry.

"Marian."

She jumped and spun around. The giant, John, was standing in front of her.

"Robin sent me, he was worried about what might happen."

"He was right," Marian sobbed and then John was hugging her in a sisterly fashion while she cried into his jacket. "He was right and now I'm homeless…it looks like you've got another runaway."


	9. The plan and the jailbird

"So what's the plan?" Will Scarlet asked. He was seated on the kitchen bench, his legs swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

"Get off the bench Will," Safya said distractedly.

The rest of the outlaws were likewise sprawled around the room.

"Well, things can't just keep going like this," Marian said contentedly. She was snuggled up to Robin, his arm around her waist and both looked quite content to stay that way for a long time. The couple had been somewhat infuriating to the other outlaws since Marian had joined them weeks ago. They were delighted with their new witty, helpful member; found her capable at cooking, reading bed time stories and rounding up rowdy brats after lights were out. She even kept Robin on a bit of a leash which allowed the gang a well earned vacation. It was just that they were so much..._in love_!

"Why not?" Said Allan. He was a smallish teen, dark haired with a tint of red.

"Cause we can't," said Much unhelpfully.

"Cause sooner or later you'll get caught and then where will we be," Safya said sensibly.

"So back to my original question," Scarlet said plonking down on the floor by Safya's legs. "What is the plan?"

"What's the motive?" Robin thought aloud.

"Huh?" Much asked.

"The motive. What does John want? Why go to all this trouble?"

"He wants money," Allan said as though talking to a kid. "I can relate."

"No…it's more than that…"

"He wants to take over," Marian said. "He wants the top job. That's why he gathered the high ups. He wants to overthrow Richard."

"So we just tell Richard that his little brother wants to usurp his company then everything will be hunky-dory. No John, therefore no Gisborne, and no Sheriff. Balance is restored to the universe. Sounds too easy, we should be done by dinner." Said Allan.

"Not quite so easy Allan," John said. "Who do you think Richard is going to believe; his brother or a group of outlawed teenagers?"

"The eternal question of the ages," Scarlet commented.

"So what do we do?" Much asked.

"We find proof," Robin announced.

"Proof? And this is just going to be hanging on a tree somewhere?" Allan asked.

"The Sheriff being who he is wouldn't trust anyone. I bet he has things – letters or tapes – that could implicate John or Gisborne so that they couldn't get rid of him. We'll just break in and steal these…items…and Bob's your uncle." Robin explained flourishingly.

"You want to break into the Nottingham lockup to look for something that may or may not be there?" Will Scarlet asked sarcastically.

"What? No, that would just be silly. I want to break into the Sheriff's home and look for something that may or may not be there."

"This is dangerous," Marian said when the others had cleared out.

"What don't we do that isn't dangerous?"

"Working at the bakery on the corner?"

"I'll have you know, that I nearly died walking home from work once." Robin said mockingly.

"Did you now?" Marian replied in kind. "Weren't very quick on your feet then, were you? What kind of crook are you?"

"Oh how your words wound a man Marian."

They settled into quite companionship. Marian was sitting on Robin's lap now.

"You know that day when we first really talked with each other, the geography assignment?" Marian asked.

"Mmmm."

"Is this what you meant when you said 'caught murderers go to gaol'? That Gisborne, Vasey and John break the law but they don't pay for their crimes?"

"Something like that…" Robin murmured into her hair.

"Look…Maz," Robin sighed seriously. Marian leaned out to look up at him. His hands held her firmly by the arms. "I've held a dying man in my arms and watched him choke on his own blood. I've…I've done some things that I'm not proud of. My skill with a bow and arrow, sometimes threatening hasn't been enough and…"

"No Robin," Marian said firmly as Robin's eyes were skittering away from her face. "I know you, you are not that sort of man."

"But the things I've done Maz, I've wilfully wounded men. I've seen men die because of the way I've manipulated things, because I was a reckless leader…I've lost men. I might as well have killed them myself."

"No! Should I worry that because I have a steak knife I might stab the first person who comes through the door? You have a _gift_ Robin. A Gift! People listen to you, follow you because you are right. You see what is wrong with the world and you try to make it right. Very few people would do that. So you see, _you_ are a gift." She said this last quietly, rubbing her nose against his.

"Hmmm."

"I know you Robin Hood," Marian said confidently, her forehead resting against his. "You're no killer. You don't think I sleep with just anybody? I like to know my men."

"Oh really? And how many men have you…_known_? Or should I ask how well do you know me?" The playfulness was back in his voice now, the tone that made Marian's stomach jump.

"Oh pretty well…" Robin's kiss deepened and suddenly, Marian just didn't really care about the world.

* * *

The absence of warmth woke her. She rolled over to see a shadowy form standing beside the bed.

"Robin? What are you doing?" She asked sleepily trying to keep in the body warmth that Robin had recently vacated.

"Nothing Maz, go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Are you going to steal from the Sheriff?" She asked trying to feel less sleepy. "Cause I'm coming with you, I don't care what you say."

"Maz," Robin sighed exasperated. "I'm going to the toilet."

"Oh."

"Go back to sleep."

Marian snuggled more firmly down into the bed and felt Robin press a kiss to her forehead. By the time he had reached the door she was lost to her dreams.

* * *

The next morning Marian was too busy being sick into a toilet again to notice the absence of Robin, or any of the gang for that matter. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she groaned, straightening up and flushing the toilet.

Opening the door she found Safya directly in front of her, a steaming cup of tea at the ready.

"Thank you," Marian said gratefully taking the cup. "I just wish this stomach bug would pass. I've had it for a week now."

"I don't think it's going to go for a while," Safya said quietly. "You have morning sickness."

It took a while to sink in and when it did she chocked on her tea. Looking up at the other woman Marian stood in shocked horror.

Suddenly running feet made both women turn towards the door and Allan A'Dale hurtled in.

"They've got Robin," he gasped, leaning over with a hand to the stitch in his side.


	10. Return of the King

Marian's footsteps echoed as she walked down the quiet Nottingham lockup. There was only one criminal in residence and he was seated on the floor leaning against the bars of the cell that she stopped at.

"Going to the toilet?" Marian asked in a voice that could have cut glass. "What happened, did you get lost?"

"Ours wasn't working so I thought I'd borrow the Sheriff's," Robin said lightly. Looking up at her he swivelled around to face her, smiling apologetically. "You know, I'm kind of glad they refused normal visitation. At least with these bars between us I'm safe from you."

"Oh Robert Huntingdon," Marian said in a deadly whisper. "When you get out, I promise you, I WILL kill you!"

"Guess I'll stay here then."

"Not funny."

"Come on Maz, I'm sorry."

"Not good enough. You lied to me."

"Hey," Robin said gently. "Trust me."

"These bars, Robin, not engineering a lot of trust."

"Marian, we got what we wanted…"

"And they have you Robin, in the Police Sergeant's house. They'll crucify you." Marian dropped to her knees beside him.

"Think I can use the toilet excuse?"

Marian punched him. He flinched severely, wincing.

"Robin, have they been torturing you?" She asked incredulous.

"It's just a bit of roughing up," he said blandly.

"It's barbaric. We have to get you out of here."

"Hey trust me," Robin said again, cupping her face with his hand. "I know what I'm doing. Just talk to the gang."

"Robin," Marian said looking determinedly at her chewed nails. "I'm pregnant."

The silence was long and poignant, finally it got too much for Marian and she looked up at Robin. His face was one of stunned belief.

"That…was unexpected."

"Robin!"

"Look Maz, everything will be okay. It'll work out, just trust me. Tell the gang and they'll look after you." Robin said squeezing her hand.

"Times up," said the guard walking down to join the couple.

"It'll be okay Maz," Robin whispered, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you."

* * *

"Tell me you can get that idiot out of there," Marian demanded as she entered the room.

The other outlaws just gazed at her in amazement.

"What?" Marian asked looking around her. Safya, directly across from her mouthed 'sorry' adding to her confusion.

"You're going to have a baby?" Will Scarlet asked bemusedly.

"Robin's going to be a father?" Much added in disbelief.

"Well he's not going to be much of anything if we don't get him out of that hell hole." Marian stated looking over at Safya in accusation. Safya shrugged.

"So do we have a plan?" Marian asked again.

"Well, we have this." Allan said flourishing two tapes. "The Sheriff being the crafty basta- man that he is recorded all the phone conversations that he had with a well known King. Gisborne's on here too and let me tell you, do they say some interesting things, or what?"

"It's a bit like Watergate isn't it?" Stutley said. Everyone looked at him. "You know, President Nixon…"

"So, we get a message to Richard, let him know we have some urgent information that is fundamental to his corporation and its continued success, get him down here and play the tapes." Marian listed as she paced.

"Why not just send him the tapes?" Much asked.

"No," John said. "We need him here, for Robin's sake. Richard needs to know what we've done for him. And we need to see that he believes us."

"So we just haul him in here?" Allan asked sceptically giving a cursory glance around the chipped walls. "No offence, but this ain't the Ritz and we are just a group of teenagers."

"No it has to be somewhere neutral." Marian said. "The Corporation office in Nottingham."

"How is that neutral?" Allan asked.

"It will seem more pertinent there and he wouldn't question the source of the message much." She explained.

"How're we meant to get in?" Scarlet asked knowingly.

"You are all thieves aren't you?"


	11. Justice

The offices were all quiet after dark when everyone had departed for the day. Six hooded figures simply walked to the back door and let themselves in. Marian was amazed at the speed and aptitude that all the boys, and even Safya, showed at picking a lock. She supposed it was a skill that she would have to pick up if she stayed with these boys any longer.

"I never liked this place much," Allan commented in a whisper looking around. "Whoever decided to paint the walls grey was just plain morbid."

"It's mist and it's supposed to be soothing," said Much facetiously.

"Mist? You're kidding me right?" Allan shot back until John shushed them.

They had waited ten minutes before he showed up. They had deliberately left the lights off but Richard King had no such qualms in his own office. He hit the switch as he marched in; tall, imposing and blonde he turned to face the six hooded teenagers and looked in sceptical amazement.

"You are the people who have information critical to my company's continued success?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Please, sir." Marian said stepping forward. "We have reason to believe that someone is ill using your company." Richard's eyebrows had shot up when she said this. "We are here to tell you something that you heard a long time ago by a trusted friend and employee. It was as true then as it is now. George Huntingdon was correct in his suspicions that your Corporation was being used as a front…"

"I will not hear this rubbish," Richard interrupted, striding towards the door. "This is nothing but an ill humoured hoax."

"No," Marian skirted around until she stood between the taller man and the exit. "You will listen to me because the man I love is in gaol at this very moment because of his loyalty to you and you don't even know it. There are people whose lives have been ruined and thousands more if this doesn't stop so _you will listen to me._" Marian's eyes were sparkling with fury and she held them all captivated.

"Your brother John is making a bid to overthrow you as leader of Monarch Corporation. This is to be done by bribing, black mailing or threatening the other executives on the board. This can be done because Gisborne has been using your company as a front for his less then legal enterprises. And these men have gotten away with this because the police department of Nottingham is in their pay. Now all of this can be proven if you listen to these tapes." Marian held the tapes in question out to Richard King who took them hesitantly.

"And you have done all this with no agenda and no reward?" he asked of the group, the scepticism still evident in his voice.

"For Robin," John muttered.

"We did what we did because we followed someone who believed in what was right. Now we need you to do what is right so he can have the life he deserves." Marian said.

"And this man is loyal to me, even though we've never met?" Richard asked, turning the tapes over in his hands.

"He's loyal to his father's memory," Marian explained. "And his father was loyal to you."

"You've done all this…"

"We've done this for the people," Scarlet burst out. "Nottingham is rotting, the justice system is corrupt, the police are corrupt and your corporation is at the epicentre of all of this. We tried to do something about it but we can't do enough. So now will you help us help you?"

"I have," Richard said slowly after a pause like a man confessing to a heinous crime. "For some time suspected my brother of treachery. Now, you say, I have proof?"

"That is most unfortunate," said a new voice and the Sheriff stepped out of the doorway, a gun cradled in his hand and pointed at Marian. He was followed confidently by a tall rat-faced man wearing a smirk.

"Dear brother, when did you enter the country? I would have sent a car to pick you up," John King said conversationally.

"Sent someone to kill me more like," Richard muttered. "What these people say is true?" He asked.

"They are children Richard, you would believe children and convicted criminals; criminals, moreover, who have repeatedly stolen from you?"

"Stolen from _you,_ I believe, brother. And what was the exact amount again, I forget, pray tell."

John's face turned red, his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. It was clear that the siblings did not trust one another. Finally John nodded to the Sheriff who levelled his gun at Richard.

"Since it will be your last minutes then I will tell you. Yes, it is true. However, in the morning your body will be found, brutally murdered, your death investigated by the notable Nottingham police department and my good friend Vasey, the murderer will be the recently suicidal Robert Huntingdon, and I will be boss of Monarch Corporation."

The faces in the room showed a range of extreme emotions; the gang had differing expression of shock and grief at the implication that Robin was already dead, Marian's face was one of devastation, and Richard's had a sad shocked look at the true extent of his brother's treachery.

"So this is the real you, is it John?" He asked gravely. "A common cowardly thief?"

It is a shame, brother, goodbye."

The gunshot echoed through the room like a cannon. Everyone ducked. But it was the Sheriff who felt a blinding pain in his hand and some outside force that made him drop the gun. Another arrow jerked him off his feet as it pinned the fabric of his sleeve to the wall.

"Not today John," and Robert Huntingdon stepped out of the shadows, his bow raised and an arrow notched. Robin Hood had escaped the gaol.

"Why you…" the Sheriff hissed trying to wrench his arm from the wall.

"I took the liberty Vasey, during my escape, to call the Sheffield police and tell them a little of my suspicions about how things had been run in Nottingham, but in particular about my father's suspicious suicide five years ago. It seems they shared my reservations and are awaiting your presence outside."

John King took a step backwards seeking an escape only to have the formidable looking weapon levelled at him.

"And as for you John, my father would never commit suicide. He loved life too much. That is something that you will never understand. And that has been your failure."

With the blue and red lights of the police whirling across the scene Richard looked between the young man who held both his enemies at bay and cowering.

"You are George Huntingdon's boy?" Richard asked, choking a little on the memories of the once proud man. He looked at the worn boy, the tired looking girl and the gang of outlaws in their mismatched group. "If there is anything that I can do for you then it will be done. You have done me an unbelievable and undeserved favour."

Robin looked at Marian and his gang and grinned, "Well, I'm sure we can think of something."

* * *

_Felt a bit Hamlet-esque writing this bit "Something is rotten in the state of Denmark". Only the epilogue left..._


	12. Epilogue Happily Ever After

The house was large and homey, although it wasn't flashy. It was conveniently situated too, he had seen the train platform just down the road as he drove up. They had decided on the country with easy access to the cities.

As he got out of the car he realised that he was nervous. He should have come with his wife; she had been to the wedding, been at the hospital and visited them here several times. He hadn't seen his daughter in over a year.

Laughter was coming from inside. It was amazing how laughter could sound daunting, he decided. Finally he rang the bell.

A dark haired boy answered the door, opening wide with a welcoming smile. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I was looking for Marian," the old man said.

The boy nodded, smiled and disappeared into the house crooking a finger at the man to follow him. "Mariaaaaan." The boy called out.

"Thanks David," Marian said appearing from around the corner and ruffling the boy's hair indulgently. Her hair was shorter and curlier and she seemed more at ease with her new life. Indeed, her father hardly recognised her.

Looking up her smile faded as she realised who it was.

"Marian…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked accusingly.

"I came to…apologise."

"Apologise," she whispered incredulous. "You kicked me out. You practically accused me of being a slut! I haven't seen you in…"

"I know," Edward said hurriedly stalling his daughter's rant. "I am not proud of what I did and how I reacted. I didn't come here looking for forgiveness…"

"Good, cause you won't get it here," Marian said firmly, her arms crossed.

"I just came to say I'm sorry. I was wrong and I want to make things right." He said a little helplessly.

Marian looked at him closely as the silence grew. "Things are going to take a while…but apology accepted," she said grudgingly, then turned on her heel and disappeared further into the house.

Edward was left indecisive for a moment then followed. He entered a room that was overflowing with people and noise. The television was on but no one was watching it. A giant of a man sat at the table playing with a gurgling baby, the boy who had opened the door was sitting at the other end of the table colouring in pictures with a black haired girl. A brown skinned woman was sitting by the window bent over studying while a man sat beside her distracting her. A blonde haired man and a reddish haired man were arguing in the kitchen:

"We just need to add some spice…"

"It still needs to be edible Allan!"

"Calm down Much, it just needs some zing, some snappy…"

"I don't want zing, I don't want snappy…"

Marian sat down opposite the giant man, a place she had obviously recently vacated as a half drunk cup of tea sat in front of her.

Edward's gaze was occupied by the chubby baby with its thatch of dark hair.

"I think he's hungry again Marian," the man said handing the baby over to her.

"Thanks John."

"And talking about food," the big man said vacating his seat and entering the kitchen.

"Is that him?" Edward asked softly. His grandson!

Marian smiled at the gurgling baby she juggled on her lap. "This is James." Looking up at her father she asked, "Do you want to…" she lifted the child in his direction.

"Oh…I…" with the smiling baby in his arms Edward felt very old. He could see his own daughter in this child. "I am sorry," he said sincerely.

Marian nodded in understanding.

"Robin's home!" David shouted zooming out the back door and across the lawn. There must be a back path up from the platform, Edward surmised. Robert Huntingdon was walking through the fields, his shirt sleeves rolled up talking to a smaller boy at his side. When David reached him he scooped the little boy up and threw him over his shoulder. The whole house could hear the little boy shrieking in laughter as he was carried inside. The other boy at Robin's side entered smiling and shaking his head.

"Allan? What are you doing here?"

"Stutley, how was school?" the red haired cook deflected.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I felt that I was coming down with something," Allan said indignantly giving an unconvincing cough. "And I thought that I would come and check that it wasn't catching."

"How benevolent," Robin muttered as he put David down and leaned over to kiss Marian. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with our cooking."

"Our cooking," Much exclaimed in horror. "The rate he's cooking he'll be the only one who can eat the stuff."

Robin smiled looking up at the stranger in the group and recognised him. "Sir." The word was slightly defiant, but not openly disrespectful.

Marian looked between her husband and her father. "Do you…do you want to stay for dinner?"

Edward handed the child to Robin who placed a kiss on the baby's forehead making him giggle and flail his arms.

"I don't…"

"You might as well," Robin said. "We may need help eating whatever it is that they are cooking."

Edward looked at the happy couple, secure in their friends and family.

"Sure…sure, I'd love to."

* * *

_Phew...that was challenging. I kind of miss my old Robin Hood in ye olde English. Just like to say thankyou to all your lovely reviews, its been overwhelming for a newby like me. So thankyou and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
